Home Run
by KB-RC23
Summary: Braden Series Companion. Family Baseball Game. Rated K. *Updated 6/25/2013* One-shot.


**Hello there!**

**Here is a light and fluffy super short one-shot. I wrote it fairly quickly, so there are bound to be some mistakes. I apologize for that. Hope you like it! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Home Run]**

_September 7th, 2019_

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he booked it. His arms swung at as his sides, propelling him forward.

He had to keep going or else he'd get caught. He could do this.

Deciding to chance a glance behind him, he let out a squeal when he saw he had someone after him. This only caused him to move even faster. Coming around a bend, he headed straight down a long stretch. Dirt picked up underneath his sneakers, causing small clouds of dust to rise up from the ground and cover his feet as he ran.

His eyes landed on his destination ahead. Almost there. Just a bit further.

Pushing himself harder than before, he was only a mere four steps from reaching his goal. He could hear shouts behind him, as well as footsteps growing louder and louder the closer they became.

No, they couldn't catch him. They couldn't. And they wouldn't.

One more step.

Bouncing up and down in place, arms raised in the air, Braden had a huge smile permanently settled on his lips. He did it.

"Yes! Home run! I did it!"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his middle, pulling him in for a hug. The four- almost five- year old cocked his head to the side to his mother smiling down at him as she held him tightly to her chest, pecking his cheek with a loud smack of her lips.

He did it. He had hit a home run.

"Did you see me? I was flying!" The boy gushed, the smile never leaving his mouth as he told Kate everything he had done; even though she had seen it all happen before her eyes.

"I did see! Alexis and Daddy had no chance of catching you. So proud of you, my man."

Just then, Braden's sister and father made an appearance, slightly gloomy expressions on their faces, but they were more proud than anything. Kate smirked at this, sending a wink Rick's way as he crouched down beside his wife and son.

"Brae, that was awesome," he cheered gleefully, running a hand through his son's hair. "We were caught off guard by how fast you were running. There's no was no way we were going to catch you, you were running so fast."

Alexis gave her baby brother a high-five, giving him her own words of congratulations. Braden left his mother's arms only to clasp his sister's hand as they began to pack up and leave. Rick and Kate watched the brother and sister chatting amongst themselves, both sharing their favorite part of their day at the park.

Mimicking their children, Kate laced her fingers with Rick's and gave his hand a squeeze. "That was real nice of you two to let him win. Look how happy he is." She nodded her head toward Braden; the kid had the biggest smile on his face.

Giving a timid smile, Rick hesitated. "Um, Kate?"

She stared up at him, the bill of his baseball cap creating a shadow over part of his face. Even with the shadow darkening his features, she could see how embarrassed and flustered he was. Why was he hesitating?

"We didn't let him win."

This caught her by surprise. Of course they had let him win.

Right?

"Wait. What do you mean you didn't let him win?" She stopped them from moving forward by tugging on his hand. A quick glance over at Alexis and Braden, she could see they were in the dugout packing up. Kate focused back on Rick, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought it all over. "You _didn't _let Braden win?"

He shook his head no. The kid had beaten Alexis and Rick fair and square. Braden was apparently too fast for either of them, and he was only four. Well, almost five in a few weeks, but still. He was a kid and they were adults.

"He's just too fast for either of us. Who knew he had so much power in those little legs of his..."

Kate began laughing uncontrollably, her head thrown back as each laugh left her body. Clutching her side, it became harder for her to breathe. Unable to form words, she just cackled at him as tears fell down her cheeks.

Those two just got their butts handed to them by a four-year-old. Oh, this was priceless. He was never going to live this down.

Rick stood there, pouting. He looked like a child, all stubborn and headstrong. He did his best to fight off the laughter, but Kate's laugh was just too contagious. He couldn't help himself. Joining in, he began to laugh as well. This is in turn caused Braden and Alexis to turn their way, both of them confused by their parents' sudden burst of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Braden wondered, head tilting to the side slightly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Alexis said, "No idea."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Again, sorry it was so short but I hope you liked it regardless. Reviews are love. Until next time.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


End file.
